Aku Cinta Sama Kamu!
by ren171
Summary: Yeoja itu berhasil membuat seorang pangeran sekolah, Byun Baekhyun penasaran. Insiden di dalam bus ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu ternyata membekas di hati. Dan ketika mereka harus dipertemukan kembali dalam satu sekolah, apa yang akan terjadi? semua di luar dugaan..
"AKU CINTA SAMA KAMU...!"

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Cherin (OC), Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, etc.

Genre : Fluff, Romance, Humor

Lenght : Oneshot, 1K+

Rated : T

.

Disclaimer : Story belong to me. Cast belong to God.

Author : ren171

.

.

Enjoy it, guys! ^^

("Aku Cinta Sama Kamu...!" )

.

( "Makanya ngobrol dong kalau cinta..!" )

Bus bergerak pelan meninggalkan Halte depan SMA Seoul. Baekhyun tenang – tenang saja. Di sisinya duduk seorang Yeoja. Mengenakan seragam pelajar SMA Seoul yang ternama. Cantik. Tanpa komentar lain. Sesekali Baekhyun melirik. Tidak ada respon. Yeoja itu acuh. Wajahnya memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan yang jauuuhhh...! Baekhyun jadi penasaran dibuatnya.

"Kamu sekolah di SMA Seoul juga?" tanya Baekhyun.

Yeoja itu diam. Baekhyun bertanya lagi. Yang ditanya juga tetap diam. Baekhyun jadi kesal.

"Sombong amat ini cewek? Berasa paling cantik sedunia? Berasa jadi salah satu anggota malaikat tanpa sayap yang cantiknya tak ada duanya?" batin Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Dalam dunianya, selama ini tak ada yang nama istilah dicuekin. Baru kali ini seorang Byun Baekhyun mendapat perlakuan tidak sopan seperti ini. Hufh!

"Kamu bisu ya?" goda Baekhyun.

"IYA!" teriak Yeoja itu tiba – tiba menoleh dengan mata sebulat bola pingpong.

"Astaga ini cewek..!" batin Baekhyun semakin geram.

"Nama kamu siapa sih?" tanyanya kemudian.

Cewek itu membuang muka. Memandang keluar jendela.

"Hei, nama kamu siapa? Nggak punya nama ya?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Nagapain nanya segala?!" tanya Yeoja itu ketus.

"Boleh dong kita tanya..."

"Nggak boleh!" serunya agak keras.

"Duile, sombongnya...lagi dapet ya? Galak banget ya..."

"Biarin!"

Baekhyun tertawa keras. Bus kota sudah melewati sepanjang jalan kenangan kota Seoul. Gila, Yeoja itu masih memandang keluar jendela. Baekhyun semakin penasaran, dia bertanya lagi setengah berbisik. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga gadis cantik di sebelahnya. Jangan lupakan deru nafas yang bertiup sedikit mesra di daun telinga sang gadis. Siapapun pasti sudah merinding tujuh keliling, sayang gadis ini tidak. Semacam putus urat perasanya. Haha!

"Nama kamu siapa? Bagi tahu dong! Sekali aja...?" tanya Baekhyun pantang menyerah.

Iye kali bagi tahu Baek, masak bagi tempe?

Baekhyun makannya apa? Tempe! #Author nyanyi ala penyanyi cilik jaman 90'an.

"Ngapain sih tanya – tanya?"

"Aku harus kasih tahu alasan tanya nama?" tanya Baekhyun bener – bener keki. Seumur – umur baru sekali ini dicuekin abis – abisan sama seorang gadis. Padahal tampang seorang Byun Baekhyun itu jelas 100% tampan, coba dijabarin ya...rambut hitam lurus dengan belahan tengah, mata yang terlukis bagaikan bulan sabit dengan maniknya berwarna brown, hidung yang mirip seluncuran anak TK, rahang yang terpahat jelas seperti patung david beckham di museum, tubuh yang lumayan tinggi kurus ramping dan kulit putih seputih bola salju di Korea. Kurang apa coba? Uda mirip member EXO nya SM Management itu loh!

Siapa sih yang dengan gilanya tak merespon cowok seperti Baekhyun? Siapa yang sebegitu gilanya membiarkan cowok dengan ciri – ciri yang nyaris seperti malaikat jatuh dari awan kingtonnya kera sakti itu mati penasaran hanya karena ingin tahu sebuah nama? Ha?! (kalau author mah embat saja! LOL!)

"Hei, perlu aku jelasin kenapa tanya nama?" ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Tentu saja perlu!"

"..."

"APA?!"

"Aku Cinta Kamu!" teriak Baekhyun tiba – tiba dan sekeras – kerasnya, yang kemudian langsung berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar Bus.

"Halte depan berhenti pak..!" seru Baekhyun.

"Oke, halte depan...stop!" teriak pak sopir lalu membuka pintu Bus otomatis dengan sekali tombol.

Baekhyun melompat keluar dari Bus. Berjalan tenang setenang air danau telaga warna. Para penumpang lain terheran – heran, namun ada juga yang tertawa. Mereka tak sadar telah tercipta wajah penuh tanda tanya besar sebesar biji jagung super pada gadis yang masih duduk pada tempatnya tak berkutik, memaku seperti patung pancoran. Iya...gadis yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran. Kini satu kalimat "Aku Cinta Sama Kamu!" yang diucapkan Baekhyun berputar – putar mengelilingi pikiran gadis itu.

"Pak...halte depan berhenti ya..." seru salah seorang penumpang pada sopir Bus.

"Iyaaa..." sahut sang sopir.

"Oke pak, terima kasih...Aku Cinta Sama Kamu!" teriak penumpang itu kemudian.

Semua penumpang tiba – tiba tertawa. Terpingkal – pingkal sampai terjungkal – jungkal. Tapi masih sama seperti suasana sebelumnya, ada satu penumpang yang tidak bisa tertawa. Seorang gadis yang memakai seragam SMA Seoul tadi, Park Cherin, gadis yang tak bergeming atas ke-modus-an Namja tampan seperti Byun Baekhyun. Entah saat ini, ia sedang melamun ataukah menahan malu. Yang jelas, ini adalah peristiwa yang belum pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

.

Dua bulan kemudian...

SMA Seoul sedang mengadakan pertandingan sepak bola sebagai tanda persahabatan dengan SMA lain agar semakin kokoh terpercaya.

Baekhyun sebagai kapten tim sepak bola turun gelanggang untuk menunjukkan permainan yang terbaik. Dia adalah idolanya lapangan. Tentu itu adalah poin plus selain ketampanannya menjadikan Baekhyun menerima penobatan sebagai Pangeran Sekolah yang menjadi rebutan para Yeoja. Di setiap ia melangkah, betapa ke-cool-an itu menguasai Baekhyun. Tak ubahnya para idola yang selalu dikejar para fansgirlnya. Sayang, Baekhyun tipe Namja cool, bukan playboy. Baginya belum ada Yeoja yang bisa menarik perhatiannya walaupun dengan seribu cara mereka sudah pernah diterapkan pada Baekhyun. Semua terlihat biasa saja, tidak menarik baginya. Dia tak perduli.

Pertandingan sepak bola saat ini berlangsung seri. Teriakan – teriakan penyemangat terdengar memekakkan telinga. Penonton semakin tegang. Lebih – lebih suporter SMA Seoul yang sudah gemas dan agresif. Jelas saja, karena Baekhyun biasanya selalu mencetak gol terbanyak sekarang sedang membuat sekolahnya dalam keadaan seri.

"Ayo Baekhyun! Ayo cetak gol!" teriakan mereka seperti tawon meninggalkan sarangnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin tidak fokus. Pikirannya tanpa sebab yang jelas tidak mau diajak kompromi. Seraut wajah yang ada diantara luapan penonton sempat mengusik kenangannya.

Tiba – tiba Baekhyun mendongak. Wajah yang mengganggu pikirannya, berdiri sambil memberi semangat tanpa suara. Pandangannya jelas ditujukan kepadanya.

"Gadis itu? Kenapa dia ada disana? Oh benar, dia sekolah disini juga. Tapi...siapa dia sebenarnya?" batin Baekhyun masih dengan menggiring bola.

Sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun mendekati gawang, dan...

"Baekhyuniieee, Aku Cinta Sama Kamu!" teriak Yeoja yang berdiri tadi dengan keras.

Penonton melongok menoleh dan kaget. Tapi sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi derai tawa yang lepas, ketika Baekhyun berhasil mencetak gol sebelum akhirnya pertandingan dinyatakan usai.

"GOL!"

"Yeay kita menang!"

Gemuruh suara kebahagiaan menyeruak di seluruh sekolah atas kemenangan tim sepak bola mereka.

Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum karena ejekan teman – temannya. Ternyata dia, gadis itu adalah adik kelasnya. Yeoja yang sempat membuatnya hampir sekarat karena penasaran. Siapa yang sangka, seorang Senior terkenal seperti Baekhyun akan mendapat gosip yang ramai seperti pasar tanah abang keesokkan harinya. Secara tidak langsung dia mendapat pengakuan cinta dari gadis itu. Ya sudahlah Baek, yang penting Aku Cinta Sama Kamu! HAHA!

.

Pagi hari keesokkan harinya di sekolah...

"Kamu belum kenal?!" teriak Kim Jongin, sahabat Baekhyun sambil cekikikan mendengar penuturan sahabatnya ketika ditanya soal gadis yang membuat pengakuan cinta padanya kemarin.

"Sumpah, aku tidak tahu!" seru Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Aneh deh kamu Baek!" ujar Jongin kemudian sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Baekhyun sudah akan meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Percuma saja ngomong kalau tidak percaya. Tiba – tiba terdengar teriakan yang sangat ramai dari arah kelas I. Iya Baekhyun kelas III. Jarak antara dua kelas itu sedikit berjauhan, beda lantai. Jadi, kalau tidak ada urusan, pasti mereka jarang saling berinteraksi, kecuali para kelompok fansgirlnya senior, pengejar para Namja senior yang tampan, salah satunya ya Baekhyun. Semacam kesenjangan silaturahmi ya. Jarang ketemu...

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Semakin lama terikan itu terdengar semakin keras dan mulai terlihat rombongan anak kelas I mengarak sepasang Yeoja dan Namja yang sudah mirip acara karnaval agustusan.

"Kamu buat masalah sama mereka Baek?" seru Jongin yang sudah meluncur dan berada tepat di samping Baekhyun yang berdiri di lorong depan kelas.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" jawab Baekhyun sedikit kebingungan.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Kemudian salah satu Yeoja dari rombongan setengah berlari menghampiri Baekhyun. Jongin hanya memaku tak mengerti.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Baekhyun sunbae, kita ada perlu dengan dia!" serunya.

"Eh? A..aku?" tanya Baekhyun kikuk.

Serius, dia tidak pernah membayangkan apabila mungkin dia akan dipermalukan di depan anak – anak yang kelihatan "liar" itu.

"Ayo Baekhyun sunbae, ikut kita sebentar!" seru Yeoja itu sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan paksa.

"Eh..eh..eh..don't touch me! Tolong aku Jongin! Jong...Jongin! Ya!" seru Baekhyun memelas. Tapi apa daya, Jongin hanya bisa memaku melihat sahabatnya diseret paksa. Dia bisa apa?

Kini Baekhyun dihadapkan dengan sepasang Yeoja dan Namja yang diarak tadi. Dan sialnya, Yeoja itu adalah gadis yang ditemuinya di bus beberapa waktu lalu dan yang kemarin membuat pengakuan cinta di lapangan sepak bola. Beberapa siswa lain langsung berkerumun untuk melihat "insiden" tak direncanakan itu.

"Ada apa ini? Ada masalah apa?" ujar Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Sesekali ia melirik Jongin yang terlihat cuma senyum – senyum nyengir.

"Baekhyun sunbae, itu namanya Park Cherin. Pasti sudah sangat kenal..." seru cewek penyeretnya tadi.

"Dan itu disebelahnya Oh Sehun. Sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan bukan?" seru cewek itu lagi.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Kembali terdengar teriakan nama Baekhyun yang diirngi sorak – sorai.

"DAMN!" batin Baekhyun merutuki momen tak terduga ini.

"Nah, Baekhyun sunbae, Oh Sehun ini suka sama Park Cherin dengan semangat 45. Maju terus pantang mundur. Tapi Cherin tetap menolaknya berkali – kali. Dia bilang karena cinta mati sama sunbae. Sekarang sunbae harus membuktikan kalau cinta mati sama Cherin juga. Baru Sehun akan mundur dan tidak akan mengganggunya lagi," jelas cewek itu lagi uda seperti guru bahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar, iya...Kristal namanya, ketua kelas Park Cherin.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Kembali terdengar teriakan itu.

"Oke, hanya gadis itu yang berhasil membuatku penasaran, tak ada salahnya punya Yeojachingu seperti dia," batin Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan senyum devilnya.

"Jadi begitu? Oh Sehun tidak percaya aku juga cinta mati sama Park Cherin?" tanya Baekhyun spontan.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Mendengar teriakan itu lagi dan lagi Baekhyun mulai memasang "kuda – kuda". Mulailah dia mengibas – ngibaskan kemejanya yang sebagian kancing atasnya terbuka. Menyisir rambutnya yang belahan tengah dengan jemarinya sambil memasang senyum paling menawan.

"Oke, oke, Oh Sehun, listen to me! Aku itu kekasihnya Park Cherin. Aku cinta mati sama dia! Cinta seperti layaknya romeo dan juliet," seru Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Aku tidak percaya! Itu pasti bohong! Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian jalan bersama!" tangkis Sehun berani.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Teriakan penyemangat Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

"Jadi kamu perlu bukti? Lagipula untuk apa laporan sama kamu kalau kita jalan bersama?" ujar Baekhyun sedikit mengejek.

"Aku mau bukti kalau kamu cinta sama Cherin!" tantang Sehun.

"Oke. Mau bukti apa?"

"Cium Park Cherin!"

"Oke. Siapa takut!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Hei...jangan gila Sehun. Ciuman bukan untuk dipamerin di muka umum!" teriak Cherin tiba – tiba, protes.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

"Oke, kalau tidak bisa ciuman, teriakkan sekeras – kerasnya kalau kamu cinta sama Park Cherin. Semua yang ada disini akan menjadi saksinya!" seru Sehun dengan berat hati, berusaha melepas cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya.

"PARK CHERIN...AKU CINTA SAMA KAMU!" teriak Baekhyun dengan nada oktaf tertinggi.

Park Cherin tersenyum. Anak – anak lain bertepuk tangan dan kembali berteriak.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Seketika Oh Sehun segera meninggalkan tempat seperti prajurit kalah perang.

Jongin segera menghampiri Baekhyun dengan semangatnya.

"Wah selamat ya Baek! Kamu punya kekasih sekarang! Wah daebak!" serunya.

Tiba – tiba Cherin datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ehm, Baekhyun sunbae, itu tadi pasti bohong ya? Hanya sebagai alasan untuk membantu menyelamatkanku dari kejaran Sehun bukan? Terima kasih sunbae!" seru Cherin dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa, menjabat tangan Baekhyun sebentar, segera melangkah berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Che..rin?...Park Cherin! Ya! Maksudmu apa?!" teriak Baekhyun kaget.

Semua tertawa terbahak. Baekhyun merasa dipermalukan dan karena saking malunya dia langsung pingsan di tempat.

Jongin kebingungan.

"Baek..Baekhyun! Bangun Baek!" serunya sambil mengguncang – guncang badan Baekhyun. Tapi naas, Baekhyun tetap tak sadarkan diri.

"Kamu seharusnya bilang suka sama Park Cherin dari kemarin - kemarin. Nama saja tidak tahu. Makanya...ngobrol dong Baek!" seru Jongin yang masih penuh peluh di wajah karena harus menggendong Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan.

"Memang aku tahu akan begini?!" jawab Baekhyun dengan tatapan masih tak percaya.

Dari jauh, Park Cherin mengetahui Baekhyun yang pingsan tapi cuma nyengir kuda. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan sedikit merasa bersalah dalam hati.

"Makanya...ngobrol dong kalau cinta!" seru Cherin sambil mencibir.

"Sial! Awas kamu Park Cherin! Akan kubalas kau nanti!" umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

Di depan kelas Park Cherin terlihat asyik berpesta pora karena berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun, pangeran sekolah yang terlalu percaya diri bilang Cinta kepadanya.

Ternyata semua adalah rencana Park Cherin. Sebenarnya dia merasa blushing dalam bus waktu itu. Siapa sangka dalam hati kecilnya, ia punya sedikit rasa pada Baekhyun loh! Ini bukan balas dendam, tetapi hanya awal dari trik menarik perhatian sang pangeran sekolah. Dia berhasil! Tetapi tetap saja...

Kasihan deh ya si Baekhyun...!

Ini awal dari Cinta yang sesungguhnya...

Sekarang...yang penting "Aku Cinta Sama Kamu...!"

End~

A/N

Wish for happy reading to admin and chingu semuanyaaaaa! ^^

Jangan heran kalau pernah baca di blog atau situs lain, pernah ikut event Baekhyun Birthday kemarin itu, kecuali nama author beda, tolong kasih tahu aku ya guys, ini FF ku... hehe..

Maklum harap maklum kalau ada typo dan feel yang tak sampai ke hati. Memohon dengat amat sangat buat reviewnya ya reader! Jangan diemin aku..

Give me spirit, please...biar lebih baik kedepannya. Ya? Ya? Oke ya? Aku sudah beraegyo loh ini, :D

Teengggkyuuu~~


End file.
